Rivertry Montrose's: Nightmare before christmas
by I'M DR COOPER . BAGZINGA
Summary: When I  finally started dating Rivertry my dad Hades came up with the idea of Olympian Theatre day where 2 demi-gods did their own version of a well known film. Join me Nico Di Angelo and my girlfriend Rivertry Montrose take on the biggest challenge ever.


Rivertry Montrose's

The nightmare before Hades.

**a/n: I don't own pjo the nightmare before Christmas or anything that I use.**

Nico's p.o.v

After a month of : hysterical laughter, getting eaten by hellhounds and Aphrodite's crazy antics, my relationship with Rivertry daughter of (**A/N: spoilers) **finally settled down.

My father had fought long and hard for us to write direct and deicide our Olympian theatre day. However, after months of storms tsunamis and the undead Zeus finally gave in.

Write now we are preparing our huge cast of dead spirits from asphodel to there beginning positions. Normal day you say? For me it is. After six stressful months of practising and writing our own version of Tim Burton's **(a/n: misspelling?) **nightmare before Christmas.

Well, to be fair Rivertry wrote directed and pulled her hair out over this play. Though if you tell her that I said that I will personally see to that fact my father kills you in the most dreadful and painful way but then turns I blind eye so I can bring you back to life to charm you to never die to cast you in to the pits of tarturus and you can become Kronos' new torture toy are we clear?

As we took our seats in the audience we waited for it to begin. The gods were sat at the top of the balcony ready to judge the play, pressure much?

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see _

_This, our town of Halloween__  
><em>

_This is Halloween,_

_this is __Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween,_

_everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, _

_everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween  
><em>

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing_

_red__I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
>This is Halloween,<em>

_this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!__  
><em>

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now? _

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise__  
><em>_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...__  
><em>_Scream! _

_This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?__  
><em>_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once,_

_say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
><em>

_Everybody scream, _

_everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!  
><em>

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
><em>

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
><em>

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job,_

_but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween  
><em>

_In this town__Don't we love it now?_

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
><em>

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin _

_This is Halloween, _

_everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy__  
><em>

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
>This is Halloween, this is Halloween<em>

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home<em>

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
><em>

_La la-la la [Repeat]_

_WOO!_

At the end everyone was clapping. All went silent as a fourteen year old girl who was playing sally walked on to the stage.

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand _

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend _

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

_What will become of my dear friend_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud _

_Try as I may, it doesn't last__  
><em>_And will we ever end up together?_

_Ohhhhhhh__  
><em> 

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not _

_the one_

Rivertry kissed me as the audience cheered. The show was over she pulled me closer deepening the kiss as Aphrodite cooed .

Today was perfect.

**A/N: IN THE NEW YEAR I WILL BE POSTING THE STORY OF HOW NICO AND RIVERTRY GOT TOGETHER. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT SEE LOOKS LIKE GO ONTO MY PROFILE AND SHE IS MY PICTURE. PM ME ON WHAT YA THINK OF HER. REVIEW AND REVIEW SOME MORE. OR I **WILL personally see to that fact my father kills you in the most dreadful and painful way but then turns I blind eye so I can bring you back to life to charm you to never die to cast you in to the pits of tarturus and you can become Kronos' new torture toy are we clear?

**a/n: I don't own pjo the nightmare before Christmas or anything that I use.**


End file.
